GEIST
by FernClaw
Summary: Danny was a German teen, who was taken from his family at fourteen. The Nazi's were experimenting on young boys to make the prefect soldier, G.E.I.S.T. as the project was called. Danny was the first to survive. Full summary inside, AU D-VM Father/son, DxS
1. Lost Soul

Posted on: Feb 11 2008

Full Summary:  
Danny was a German teen, who was taken from his family at fourteen. The Nazi's were experimenting on young boys to make the prefect soldier, G.E.I.S.T. as the project was called.  
Well Danny was the first to survive.  
He was trained and ready to put into battle, but they found he had a fatal flaw  
Remorse

**Fc:** Welcome back! This is Fernclaw and I'm back with (oh gawd no) another Fic.  
**Kylan:** So this is Fanfiction…  
**Fc:** This is Kylan, my newest Oc. He's going to be helping with this new Fic. Now I proudly Present; GEIST!

**WARNING: This is a historical Fanfiction taking place during World War II and the Holocaust. If this bothers you in any way, shape or form please turn back now. Thanks!  
Fernclaw**

Disclaimer: I do not Own Danny Phantom. I own Kylan and the storyline.

* * *

GEIST  
Lost Soul 

The towns in Germany in 1941 were unsafe. The capital city of Berlin was one of the most dangerous. Cities in particular were unkind and treacherous. After curfew, they were purely deadly. Sure there were air raids, bombings, and other horrors. None could compare to the rounding up of young teenaged boys. They were to be shipped off to Auschwitz, a recently formed concentration camp. They were taken from all over Germany, not just Berlin. The boys were packed into army convoys, and taken prisoner. They were to become guinea pigs in a terrible experiment for the Vollkommner Soldat, The Perfect Soldier.

Once at Auschwitz, the boys were put through a physically demanding test. Those who passed were branded. On their left shoulder, a Black Swastika was tattooed. Once they were branded, the prisoners became test subjects. They were imprisoned. Each boy was taken in turn to be experimented on by Dr. Josef Mengle. He tortured them; put them to and past their physical and mental capacities. If they survived those tests, they were put through one final test.

I was one of the ones who passed both of the first two tests. I was the only one to pass all three. I was put into immediate training. I was trained to be submissive. I was trained to follow orders. I was trained to kill. Yes. I was the only success the scientists (if you could call them that) ever had. I was now a prisoner turned soldier. A reluctant Soldier, I had no choice.

I was the only Success. But in their success I was the ultimate failure. I was part of G. E. I. S. T.: Genetisch erhörter idealer Soldat test, Genetically Enhanced Ideal Soldier Trial in English. I am GEIST. And this is my story.

* * *

I was cornered, There was no where to run. Their rough voices shouting at me. Four of them advanced on my fallen form. 

"Du, kommst mit uns!" one shouted. The my blue eyes filled with fear.

"Nein!" I shouted, shrinking back into the wall. My eyes flicked between the men threatening me.

"Du hast keine Wahl." Another stated. He reached for me. I ducked and tried to flee, only to be grabbed by the back of my jacket.

"Lassen Sie mich gehen!" I cried as the dragged me back to their truck. "Bitte!" I begged, still struggling against the older men.

"Bitte…" I gazed up at the men, who I realized where Nazis. The youngest of the four, held me tightly but his eyes showed some sorrow for me. They threw me into the back of a truck and drove off into the night.

I knew I'd never see my parents or sister again, let alone the streets of Berlin. Tears slid down my face.

No one would know of young my fate. No one.

* * *

I remember my capture so well, but the rest is excuse the pun, history. It's all really fuzzy. I know the basics to tell you my tale, and of course I've had help from various texts. 

Crystal blue eyes opened in an unfamiliar environment. I immediately became fearful. Where was I? How did I get here? I was lying on a small bed in a gray wall room. My breathing hitched and I sat up slowly. I gazed around the room, my blue eyes flicking about in fear. The door handle rattled and turned. My eyes grew wide and his body tensed.

A tall man entered. He had semi-long gray hair tied back in a pony tail and dark blue eyes. He wore a loose white long sleeved shirt, an agate sweater vest, and black slacks.

"Oh good you're awake!" he exclaimed happily.

I shrank away from the advancing man, "Wer sind Sie?" I shouted at the man. I began to speak rapidly in German, displaying my fears. Tears formed in my eyes. I don't think I was this afraid since I was taken in the first place.

The man went to my side. He began to sooth me in my native tongue. "Shh, Es ist okay. Ruhe unten." He said softly, sitting beside me. "Verstehen Sie Englisch?" he asked me. I nodded. "Ja, aber nicht viel." I replied, lowering my head.

The man sighed with relief, "Oh good, my German isn't the best. I'm Vlad Masters. What's your name?"

I cocked my head to the side. Half the words the man, Vlad, had said, I couldn't understand. "Uh… Ich bin Danny." I said uncertainly.

Vlad smiled, "That must be short for Daniel. What were you doing in the wilderness? You could've died had I not found you."

I looked confused; my understanding of English wasn't the best…

"Died?" I repeated. I understood what that meant. I stared at the man.

"Yes, died." Vlad repeated, "Your parents must be worried sick."

My ice blue eyes well up with tears at the mention of parents. "Parents…" I whispered. I looked heartbroken. Before Vlad knew it, I buried my head into the elder man's chest. I sobbed quietly into Vlad, hugging him tightly.

Vlad stroked my black hair, "It's alright. I'm here."

That's how I met Vlad. He was one of the few who actually accepted me, for well, me. Vlad was hiking in the Alps when he discovered my near-dead body. He rescued me and nursed me back to health.

He is a wealthy American entrepreneur who kindly took me as his own as I had no parents now. His kindness inspired me to be the same towards others, even if they didn't like me and I them. He was someone I could trust, someone who looked out for me.

He lived in a small town in Indiana, in the United States. My life was about to change.

* * *

Fc: It's a bitty beginning but it gets better I swear. 

EDIT:  
German Translations;  
1 You! Come with us!  
2 No!  
3 You have no Choice  
4 Let me go.  
5 Please

6 Who are you?  
7 It's okay, Calm down  
8 Do you understand English?  
9 I am Danny.


	2. In Deep

Posted on: Feb 18th, 2008

Fc: Hey-O people! I'm back with Chapter two!  
Kylan: Shouldn't you be working on your English assignment?  
Fc: It all ties in…  
Kylan: Right…  
Fc: Anywho… 8 reviews. For CHAPTER ONE! Sweet! Wow, I'd like to thank All of you who reviewed:  
Auroral Eclipse, zebra pixe, Jeff-sama, Whatever…, Shiny-sama, animegirl088, dessyweird51, and HikaruOfDreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The events currently shown are real, and took place during WWII. Please don't comment about the events or my inaccuracies. I tried 'kay?

* * *

GEIST  
In Deep

Maybe I should explain this better. My name is Daniel (Danny) James Fenton-Masters. I was born in Berlin, Germany, in 1930. I lived in the German capital city with my mother, father, and sister. September 1st, 1939, Germany attacked Poland thus beginning World War II. When I was eleven, in 1941, I was taken from my home by Nazi soldiers.

I was taken to the newly formed Concentration camp, Auschwitz. There I was imprisoned, and tested upon. The Nazi Soldiers were trying to find a way to create a super soldier. I was the only subject among hundreds, to survive those unspeakable tests. I received extraordinary powers. Destructive and uncontrollable powers. Ghost like almost in nature.

After being moved to an unknown, more secure location, I was given the name GEIST, Which stood for Genetically Enhanced Ideal Soldier Test. Geist ironically enough, is also a German word meaning mind, spirit or ghost, yet it is also relates to drive or motivation. Had they known what these tests would do to me? Or were those tyrants just clever? I'll never know, seeing as they're all dead.

I was able to escape them, my captors. In doing so, I destroyed them all. I knew if I stayed I would be recaptured and possibly forced to fight. So I ran.

I eventually managed to return to my home in Berlin, only to find it completely abandoned. It was clear my family left in a hurry, books were scattered about, debris from air raids which coated the place in a thick layer of dust. On the kitchen counter I found a hastily written note, addressed to me.

It read:

_Danny,_

_If you're reading this, your father, sister and I have left the city. We waited as long as we could, but it's gotten too dangerous to stay. We're moving to America, your aunt lives there remember? Honey we're so sorry. But we just had to leave. We left you a trans-Atlantic boat pass in our safety deposit box. _

_We hope you're safe and well,_

_Love Mom._

I was crushed finding the letter. I was happy my family was safe and well. But I knew that I couldn't go to them. I couldn't access my family's box, if did, I would be captured again. Even if I somehow managed to get the pass, and make it to port, the chances of my escape would be near impossible.

I felt trapped. If I made it as far as America, how would I find my parents? Would they even recognize me? I doubted it, but they believed I was alive. And they were waiting for me.

After this discovery I found the drive and incentive to keep going. I thought to myself, I could go join the Allied forces. I wanted to help them. I wanted this terror to end. So I journeyed to France. It was summer, I remember, It was very hot, even for Germany.

I eventually found myself in a war zone. Nazis were attacking the allies in a battle that would be known as the Battle of Normandy. I was frozen with fear. I was in the place I wished most to never be.

Sadly, I was forced to attack. They had a control system built into me. I was beyond obedient, but I had no choice in my actions. If they said run, I would run. If they said attack, I would attack. If they told me to kill, I would.

Inside I knew what I was doing, and I knew it was wrong. I fought against the submissive mind set. I was determined to break free. And I did. Again. Only, I didn't get away unscathed.

The Allies immediately saw me as a threat when I turned on 'my' commanding officers. They began to shoot at me. I ran again. This time however, I would find a place where no one could ever hurt me, or where I could hurt anyone else.

I found a secluded place in the Alps and I used my powers. I froze myself into an icy prison. Time was my only escape, my only friend.

Sixty years later, I re-entered the world. No trace of my past clung to me. It was all a distant horrific dream.

I had no memory of my past, just my family, my friends and my powers.

* * *

Fc: Well, that was explosive.  
Kylan: … You killed the suspense  
Fc: No, I just the parts I'm not going to dwell on much. This story will focus on the present. Plus it's a cliffie.  
Kylan: Oh…Whatever.  
Fc: That's the spirit! 


	3. Speak Softly

**Fc: **Hey all, I think I've set up a schedule to post every Monday. I'll try my best to keep to it, but it isn't I promise.  
**Kylan: **Why not?  
**Fc: **I went and signed up for spring track. I know you're all thinking "Who the heck are you and what have I done with Fernclaw!?" Well I AM Fernclaw, My friends persuaded me into it and so did my history teacher, cuz he's da coach. I Also have Piano lessons, Art classes, Karate, Drama club and throw in some school work and a over due English essay…. I'm insane!  
**Kylan: **Okay, it IS Fernclaw.  
**Fc: **….That was mean, but you're catching on… and for those of you following Clocks, I've hit some very difficult roadblocks… Which means; it probably won't be updated until early to mid March. Sorry.

One more _**IMPORTANT**_ thing, the story is basically starting here. I feed you all of the other info so you (the readers) know more than what is given in the current space. This is written as a Memoir, meaning it will be past tense first person. Danny is retelling his story, sorry for the confusion or how rushed it seemed at first!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL do not own Danny Phantom. Probably never will...

* * *

GEIST  
Speak Softly

I'd been with Vlad for nearly three weeks now. We were currently staying in an apartment in London for another few days until a plane could take us back to his home in America. Unfortunately, I didn't understand his English very well and he didn't understand my German. Our best communication method was body language, which by the way, is not very good. Anyway, Vlad was very kind to me and was very patient. He seemed to understand the language barrier, which was great.

What wasn't so great however, was Lady Amelia. She's a British woman who was a German translator. She had mousy brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. She had a high pitched laugh and loved flowers. She brought some every time she visited.

Anyway, Vlad hired her so he may communicate better to me. He thought her cheerful disposition would ease the tension, but I disliked her. She's a nice person and a wonderful cook but she's just too…Happy? Joyous? I don't know. But she's _always_ smiling and _always _cheerful.

Frankly, it's sickening. But I'll have to suffer, until my English improves. Like tenfold. That brings up another point; A tutor. Vlad explained to me through Amelia that once we arrived in the United States, I would need to learn English. He said it would over all be vital to my future.

Sure it would. But if it made Vlad happy, I didn't mind too much. He has been wonderful to me. He treated me like his son. I got the feeling he had children, or was at least married but they are no longer with him. And not like divorce, like have passed on.

I heard a small rap on the door of my room, followed by Vlad's voice. "Daniel? Dinner's ready." I crossed the room to join him outside in the hall. He smiled at me for understanding him. It wasn't hard, I think knowing when you'll eat is important in learning another language.

"Daniel, Amelia will be joining us this evening. Won't that be fun?" I smiled and nodded politely but inside I was cringing. It was only one meal to suffer through right? I think I might survive. It was Sunday, our last full day in England.

To my delight, Amelia was cooking. I love her cooking, possibly her best trait. (Nothing against Vlad or anything, but the man can't cook to save his life.) She had made Roast beef, roast potatoes, and green beans, all of which, smothered in gravy. It smelled so good; I could hardly wait to eat.

We sat down and said grace. Vlad started to carve the roast beef while Amelia dished out potatoes and green beans. I waited patiently until everyone was served before politely devouring the food before me. Vlad chuckled at my ferocity.

"Daniel, slow down. You might choke."

I gave him a long look, thinking his words over. It dawned on me what his point was and I slowed down guessing what he meant. Vlad smiled warmly and continued eating his food and chatting with Amelia.

I cleared my plate, washed it and put it away when I finished. I retired to my bedroom to relax while Vlad and Amelia had tea. I soon drifted off to sleep as I lay on my bed.

Sleep has been rare for me. I kept having these horrible recurring nightmares.

_Dark looming shapes were surrounding me. It was loud like multiple guns firing. Red and black flames encircled me. An X with the ends bent to the side, was haunting me, chasing me. I didn't know what it was but is frightened me greatly. I could hear distant maniacal laughter._

I bolted up right panting anddrenched in sweat. My heart was racing. I heard frantic footsteps running towards my door. It was wrenched open and Vlad came to my side. I must have cried out in my sleep. He looked concerned and worried for me.

He hugged me close as tears spilled from my eyes. Vlad made soft soothing noises which calmed me. I was thankful now he had found me and not some one else.

I was nervous when I got on the plane to get to England, and that only lasted about an hour. It was a private plane Vlad had borrowed from a friend of his. There wasn't any traffic, delay, or security. When we arrived at the international airport, I flipped.

People, cars, people, bags, magic revolving doors, people, loud sounds, and more people! It was crowded; no that's the understatement of the year… It was packed. I'm claustrophobic, and this was taxing on my nerves. I practically clung to Vlad, terrified of losing him. It was an experience I won't soon forget.

Then, there was security. Those people scared me more than… I don't remember, but they weren't very nice and they were very harsh. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown once we got through.

I think my near mental breakdown wasn't compared to my reaction to the technology. It was fascinating but at the same time frightening. Screens were flashing arrival and departure times, loud sirens wailed when someone forgot about the loose change in their pockets, and then there was the plane.

It was sleek, huge and metallic. The logo stating British Airways (the commercial flight's name) gleamed in the sunlight. The tail colors were Red white and blue, and it looked like a flowing ribbon being blown in the breeze.

I managed to calm down by taking some aspirin Vlad had, and sipping a water bottle. I was scared out of my mind, yet I was excited. If only it had last.

Apparently, Trans-Atlantic Flights take about 7 hours to just reach the east coast. I was bored out of my mind by the third hour, I fell asleep forty-five minutes later according to Vlad. I slept the rest of the way, I remember Vlad waking me up and pointing out the window. "Look Daniel! We're here!"

* * *

**Fc:** British food was referenced from Harry Potter. Good bless JK Rowling for her amazing descriptions. And I've never been on a Trans-Atlantic flight so I'm sorry if that seems unrealistic.  
**Kylan: **You've explained yourself, now we can get moving!  
**Fc: **Yup! Pretty much from here on out, It'll be smooth sailing. Review and I'll make the next one longer! 


	4. Welcome Home

Posted on: March 3, 2008

FC: -pokes readers- I has a spork. I shall poke you with it.  
Kylan: Where did you get a spork?  
FC: From the same guy who sold me the Walrus instead a Seal…  
Kylan: Oh…

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. G'DAY TO YOU LAWYERS!

* * *

GEIST  
Welcome Home 

I remember we disembarked into a much smaller terminal compared to the one in London. It was raining lightly after we touched down. We walked through the terminal, and then to baggage claim. We waited fifteen minutes until the bags came on the moving carousel. I was amazed that they could make the metal turned and carry the bags to the correct person.

After we retrieved the bags, we walked to the pickup/drop off lobby. A man was holding a sign that read "Masters" printed neatly in black letters on a white board.

"Come along Daniel." Vlad said, and tugged me along. I was ready to get out of the crowded airport. So many people, so much noise, how can people stand it?

Vlad pulled me after the man, who turned out to be Vlad's chauffeur. He led us to a Black Lexus LS hybrid 1. Vlad opened the door for me and helped me get situated. He then climbed into the back beside me. I felt safer with Vlad around. He was like a father to me. The father who was there for me.

The drive was boring to say the least. The passing scenery was mostly farmlands and forested back roads. We did see a falcon; it swooped adjacent to the window as we drove along 2. It was incredible, and breathtaking.

After a while longer, we approached a little town. The sign said 'Welcome to Amity Park! A nice place to live'… Was it really? Was Amity Park going to be a nice place to live? Was this even our final destination?

We drove through the empty town, Rain keep most people indoors at this hour. We continued through the streets at a slower pace. We then turned onto a lone road that coiled its way into the suburbs. We passed many houses, until we turned down yet another long drive.

The sleek black car pulled into a long driveway; at the end of which stood a large house. Danny stared in awe; it was the largest private structure he's ever seen. The exterior was a pale goldenrod, with black wrought iron windows and fences. Dark green Ivy climbed the walls gracefully. A small garden filled with lavender, geraniums and a single white Daisy lined the stone path to the front door. The front door was black as well, French double doors, and etched glass in the windows.

Vlad opened the door and climbed out. He motioned for me to follow.

"Daniel, Welcome Home." Vlad said, taking my hand and leading me up the doors.

* * *

Fc: Sorry it's short as sin, I had Track Practice (From Hell) and I uh… Slept it off… Sorries. 

1 I love Lexus cars, and I Love Hybrid Cars. Love them two together!!!

2 Happened to me on Sunday Afternoon; it's seriously a sight to see.


	5. New Life

Posted on: March 23, 2008

Fc: PLEASE don't KILL Me!  
Fern: I have pitch forks and torches  
Fc: Not helping.. I apologize a million times over for how late this is. I had a computer crisis last Monday and the Monday before that I forgot….  
Fern: And?  
Fc: Extra long chapter to make up for my badness.

Disclaimer: ...must I repeat myself?

GEIST  
New Life

* * *

I was now in America, Land of opportunities, Land of Freedom. Land of people who speak English and other assorted languages… Except German. Even though my English was rapidly improving, I was still frustrated with simple rules and common knowledge. I made many simple mistakes like using your instead of you're, which by the way means you are. 'There', 'their', and 'they're' confused me to no end, as did 'to', 'too' and 'two'. I felt like I was working on an uphill slope in understanding and comprehending the English Language. Trials I won't soon forget.

Vlad took pity on me. Looking back, I wish he hadn't. Maybe I wouldn't be so soft, so attached to the life I had. This is why I'm writing this Memoir, to finally let go. That unfortunately, is another sad story. I won't burden you with it.

Besides my weak comprehension and speaking ability of the English Language, life was good. Vlad owned a medium sized house with a lot of land. There was a small stable in the back of the house. A large old apple tree stood a ways behind it. And further back still, were the woods and a creek.

Vlad apparently liked to relax by the creek and escape from life. It too, became my own little retreat from reality. Reality was a cruel thing, like Fate. It's funny; most people would never put the thoughts of Fate, Destiny, and Divinity together with Reality.

When you think about it though, it makes sense. Fate is where you end up at the end of life, or a big event. Destiny is the route and decisions you chose to get there. And Divinity is your beliefs through life. Reality just ties them together and makes the trio a cruel, merciless thing.

Anyway, life was getting to be easier for me. Vlad had invited his neighbors over for dinner. They had a daughter my age and who could speak pretty decent German. Vlad asked her if she was help me to learn English better before the next school year started. I remember the night I met her.

"Daniel! The Mansons are here." Vlad called up to me.

"Ja, Ich komme." I replied and I hurried down the stairs. Vlad was wearing a navy dress shirt and black slacks. I myself had worn a silver gray dress shirt and navy slacks. Vlad led my into the dining room wear the Mansons were seated.

"Daniel, this is Pamela and Jeremy Manson. This lovely young lady is Samantha-"

"It's Sam." She corrected. I liked her immediately. "Wie gehts Daniel?" She asked directing her question at me.

"Uh… Sehr gut. Du?" I replied politely.

"I'm fine, Ich bin gut auch." She spoke switching the language so I could understand.

I smiled and sat beside her at the dark oak table. Dinner was served soon after. Vlad engaged the Mansons in light conversation, keeping an eye on me. I talked more with Sam. She explained words and phrases I didn't understand and she took her time with me.

After dinner Vlad pulled me aside, "Why don't you show Sam the creek?" he whispered. I nodded and took Sam's hand and lead her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I pulled her along. I just grinned with a mischievous twinkle in my eyes.

The moon had risen and shone brightly on the creek's surface.

Sam gasped, "It's beautiful." I heard her say softly. I nodded and took off my shoes and socks. I laid them by the shore and rolled up my pants to my knees. I waded into the cool water and beckoned Sam to do the same. She sat on the grass and took off her own shoes and socks, and placed them beside mine. She rolled up her pants to her knees and followed me.

"Daniel." She said softly. I glanced at her. She splashed at me. I tried to get away, only getting wetter. I splashed her back and she ended up having a splashing fight. Once we were thoroughly soaked, we headed back to shore. She tapped me lightly as I sat on the wet grass beside Sam.

I looked at her questioningly. "Yes?" One of a few words I knew solidly.

"Do you have a nick-name?" she asked.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Like Dan or Danny?" she supplied.

Danny… My mother called me that. I blinked and suddenly I wasn't standing in the creek with Sam.

I was in an apartment, it was mostly destroyed. Dust and dirt covered everything. Glass littered the floor. I was in what remained of an old kitchen. A folded piece of paper lay on the counter, coated in dirt and debris. I hesitantly picked it up.

I was standing in a fortified foxhole, no longer holding the note. Bombs were exploding overhead. I could hear the thunder of gunshots and the roar of tanks. A mine exploded nearby and it rained dirt and flesh. I grimaced, threw up a glowing green shield, and shut my eyes tightly.

"DANNY!" the shout brought me back to reality. Sam was standing over me, her eyes were scared. I blinked a few times, and sat up.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare…" she said quickly.

I nodded, and stared at my hands. How had I produced that energy? Why did that seem so real?

"House." I said simply. She agreed and pulled me to my feet.

I had no idea what this could possibly mean to me. I had never been in battle, or that apartment. Why would I dream about them? Could I tell Sam or Vlad? Not yet, that was for sure.


	6. Summer Falls

As days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, Sam and I became close friends

**Posted on: April 8, 2008**

**FC: **Welcome back readers! I'm happy to say I'm back with a vengeance**!  
Kylan: **uh… whatever  
**FC: **Well it's longer, shinier, and I haven't run myself into the ground!  
**Kylan: **Oh brother…**  
**

GEIST  
Summer Falls

As days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, Sam and I became close friends. She came over to Vlad's house every day. We would usually go outside on the patio, or by the creek, and then we'd sit and talk. My English improved greatly with her help, and she finally had someone she could call her friend.

Despite her parents high status in the community, Sam was different and a bit of a rebel. She liked dark cloths (even in those summer months), dark make-up, and was fascinated by the paranormal. She didn't have any close friends, although a few acquaintances in school. They were mostly involved in the Art club and Drama Guild. Sam had a passion for the arts, music, and literature. Sam especially loved Edgar Allen Poe. I recall her favorite poem by him was Then Raven.

She read the poem to me with a passion. She got more animated and into the poem more as she read on. I sat on the cool grass listening and watching her. If I could have captured her emotion it would have been the most untamed beauty one has ever laid eyes on.

Sam also introduced me to television. Goodness what an experience. I'll never forget that fatefully hot July day.

"It's a box…" I told her. Sam insisted we stay inside and do something that July day. It was unbearably hot out and I agreed.

"Danny, you silly thing, it's a television! You watch movies, and TV shows on it."

She laughed at my confused expression. She picked up a smaller thinner box, a remote I later learned, covered with colorful buttons. She press the biggest on and the screen flickered to life. A jarring roar poured out of the television set. We both jumped and I dove behind her for safety. I had NEVER heard such a sound.

"Relax Danny, it's just a movie. It's Jurassic Park, the one with the dinosaurs."

I was shaking and clung to her arm. She shut the Television off, and hug me reassuringly. "It's okay, it wasn't real."

Dinosaurs, thank god for extinction. (1)

Those days I was not burdened by my life, I was just another carefree teen. Just another person without much of a purpose or a pan for the future. I didn't need it. I had everything. That was until the end of summer came.

I had arrived in America about a week after Sam's school let out for the summer. She and I spent every day and moment we could together. I didn't understand that this was about to change when school started up again. I knew instantly that School was not something good. It would take Sam away from me.

I knew I had to act, but what to do? Vlad wanted to wait to enroll me until my English was stronger and I was a bit more acclimated to new life. I would have my way though.

"Vlad? I want to go to school." I told him one night at dinner.

He looked thoughtful and asked, "Why?"

I blushed and tried to think of a reason other then to be with my only friend, but Vlad had my intentions figured out.

"I signed you up already. You and Samantha have homeroom together."

I stood up and gave him a grateful hug before I picked up my plate and took it to the sink. "Thank you Vlad!"

Oh how I regretted my decision.

September came in a whirlwind of rich colors, smoky scents and the fifth circle of hell as I learned to call it. School, I hated it with a passion. Milk white walls, fluorescent lighting, and lockers, the most evil creation I had ever met, next to the TV of course. They have three random numbers ranging from 0 to 35 put into a combination. Learning how to unlock them was no easy task.

Two full turns to the right to clear it, once right, twice left, once right again. It was confusing. Plus, mine tended to stick making it more of a hassle.

So yes, school, eleventh grade. It was new to me. The whole of the High school experience, it was a shock. So many people, one long and narrow hallway, two floors, five stairwells, one courtyard, one gymnasium, one cafeteria, one library, fifty-six classrooms six of which were science labs, four more were computer labs, two art rooms, one culinary lab, a choir and band room and a huge auditorium made up Casper High, home of the Ravens.

Sam was my guide, self appointed by the way. I knew where the decent water fountains were, where the main office, nurse's office and guidance counselors' office was located, and my homeroom. My home room consisted of 19 of my peers, 12 boys and 7 girls, Sam and myself included. Our teacher was kind young woman, Ms. Blake. She taught chemistry, physics, and biology.

My first week was… informational to say the least. Sam was in my homeroom and first three classes which were History, Algebra, and Biology. After which we went our separate ways, Sam went to German IV, and I went to P.E. I made some new friends in that gym class. It was full of jock type guys and cheerleader type girls. It was a nightmare come to life.

My first 'friend' was Dash Baxter, jock and star of the football team. He decided since I was tall but skinny, I was a perfect target. He found it great fun to kick the soccer balls at me, not because I was in the goal, but because I was now his new punching bag.

Kwan was my next new friend. He was also on the football team. He was followed by Paulina, a pretty Hispanic girl with the cruelest soul I had the misfortune to meet. Then there was Star, also known as Paulina's satellite. She did follow Paulina everywhere…

"How was gym?" Sam asked as I sat beside her at the lunch table. We both had the sense to pack our lunches. The cafeteria food looked like toxic waste or something along the same lines.

"I made some new friends… Sort of." I said bitterly glaring at the jocks.

"Oh… don't worry about them." She said lightly

I sighed and continued to pick at my food. The bell rang after a while, signaling to go to the next class. Sam and I pick up our bags and headed to English. An out of shape balding teacher named Mr. Lancer taught that. Sam said he was one of the few teachers who cared about the subject they taught.

"Good Afternoon class. I am Mr. Lancer, Welcome to English 11 College Prep. This is the year you will take state tests and the SATs." He paused for the collective groan. "We will be studying Poetry, Shakespeare and we will be teaming up with your history class later in the year for a combined unit on World War II." Mr. Lancer paused for a longer collective groan. "Lord of the Flies! People, stop groaning and grow a backbone. English is only boring in the eyes of the beholder."

I sat in the left side of the room by Sam, near the windows. I was bored out of his mind and I wasn't following Mr. Lancer very well.

"I also would like to introduce to you a new student this year. He doesn't speak much English, but I'm sure you all will welcome him and help him. Daniel? Could you please raise your hand or stand up?"

Sam nudged me out of my daydreaming with her elbow "Danny! He's talking to you!" she hissed.

I jumped and fell out of the chair, which was attached to the desk. So chair, desk, and myself toppled to the ground.

"Thank you Mr. Masters…" Mr. Lancer said heaving a sigh, _great another comedian…_

* * *

1 I'd like to point out how portrays both Darwin's theory of evolution AND Christianity. It's a pun!


	7. Dawning Revelations

Posted On: May 7th 2008

FC: Well that was almost a month...  
Kylan: Missed by one day.  
Fc: SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE. I went and found a writer's block, and was stuck for a while. Loads of traffic ya know? So yes, A new chapter which is egging this piece along slowly and painfully, but new revelations are coming to light. Bear with me guys!

* * *

GEIST  
Dawning Revelations

Sam was going away for a weekend in that September. I remember bugging her desperately wanting to tag along. Vlad was going to a business conference and I hated being left alone. I managed to wear her down enough that she agreed to let me come. Sam was visiting her grandmother in a retirement home. She told me to be on my best behavior or suffer the consequences. Quite frankly I didn't know what those were, but I didn't want to find out.

Sam's grandmother lived out in a small retirement home in a neighboring town. I think the place was Goodwill Homes for the Elderly. Not a bad name if you ask me, seeing how no one did, I said nothing about the name.

Mrs. Manson Sr. moved to the United States near the end of the Second World War. She settled down with an intelligent man who later invented the machine that twists cellophane on toothpicks, and made the family very wealthy. She doesn't speak English or chooses not to, I'll never know, so Sam taught herself how to speak German. This is why she became my life line; Sam was almost fluent in the language.

It wasn't a long trip but it was long enough to bore both Sam and I out of our minds. Soon we were playing the "License Plate Game". It would've been a hell of a lot easier if I knew what license plate was…

"Oh look, Massachusetts!" Sam said suddenly pointed to a random car.

_What on earth is a Mass that chews sets!? I swear this country is crazy…_ "Yeah, Point to you." I said with a thoroughly fake smile.

"You're not even trying."

"I am! Very hard…" I crossed my arms and huffed. This so far was worse than the airport…

We arrived in another long aggravating hour later. Sam had 296 points. I had negative 12…

The retirement home was a nice fancy looking building. It had a faux old stonework appearance on the front which was a nice touch. You really couldn't notice until you got real close to the rocks... Why am I'm talking about rocks?

Sam signed our names in and who we were here to visit. Then Sam led me down the hallway and around a few corners. Then she realized she left her phone with her parents.

"Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back," She was gone before I could protest. So I was now forced to stand in a random hallway looking quite lost and confused in a retirement home. Great.

An nurse passed me. "Are you lost dear?"

"Uh, yeah?" I replied sounding like an idiot.

"Who are you visiting?" she asked sweetly

I thought for a moment, "Mrs. Manson Sr.?" I responded nervously

"Oh her room is right down here," she said happily pointing down the hallway, "It's the last one on the left. Can't miss it!"

Okay, now my options were continue to stand here like an idiot with this nurse, or follow her directions. I voted on option B.

I walked in the general direction of where the nurse had pointed. _Last on the left huh? This must be it._ I opened the door slowly and there was an elderly woman sitting on the bed. She looked at me fleetingly, and did a double take.

She stared at me, long and hard, studying my features. I was uncertain why she was doing this and it freaked me out a bit to say the least. She cocked her head fro side to side, as if verifying something. I didn't expect her final reaction.

She slapped my face. I was taken quite aback. What had I done? Mrs. Manson Sr. looked upset yet happy.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…" she repeated to herself in disbelief. How did she know my name? Sam hadn't introduced us yet…

"Ich werde dich nie vergessen." She whispered softly. "Nicht ernnern du dich?"

"Was...?" I was lost..._I will never forget you, don't you remember?_ If seemed like déjà vu to me, like I had experienced this before. I blinked my eyes a few times.

I remember, like a dream I had once… A barbed wire fence, a girl, a fire…. It was coming back slowly. Then realization dawned on my like the morning sun.

"Ida? Is that really… you?" I was hesitant. I must be out of my mind. Ida was a friend, I believe, I knew when I was younger… but somehow… this was the same person.

"There you are Danny!" Sam entered looking thoroughly relieved yet somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry…" I muttered quietly, staring at the floor. "Nurse told me where to come."

Sam rolled her eyes and went about with unnecessary introductions (but we weren't about to tell her that.) and began to chat with her grandmother. I sunk into a chair in the corner, I felt out of place with them. I would have sat outside the door but I was afraid that nurse would still be around…

About three hours later we bid farewell to Mrs. Manson Sr.

"She likes you Danny. She asked a lot about you." Sam said during the returned trip. I had flat out said no to a rematch of the "License Plate Game"

"Really?" I mused aloud. She started to talk about what they talked about. Sam also told me that her grandmother was in a liberated Concentration camp during World War II.

A wave of realization seemed to wash over me. What was my connection to the Second World War?


	8. Pull it Together

Posted on: May 21, 2008

Fc: WHOO! I'm back with a brand new part to GEIST! An we're about to make some startling revalations.  
Kylan: Really?  
Fc: Yup. I'm back and I'm off Hiatus people, so you can expect more from me now!  
Kylan: Yay?  
Fc: Yes... Yay!

GEIST  
Pull it together

Vlad returned that Sunday evening. I was happy to see him; I had been home by myself all Sunday. He looked happy to see me as well.

"Daniel!" he called my name as soon as he entered the house. I sprinted down the stairs and pretty much tackled him once he stepped through the front door.

"Hi Vlad!" I said with a grin. He coughed and I realized I was crushing him.

"Did you have a good trip with Samantha?" Vlad asked.

I nodded vigorously, "Yeah. We went to visit Sam's Grandmother."

"Ah… I expect you were on your best behavior?"

I gave him a look. "Of course," I said. He ruffled my hair, making it messier than usual. I gave him a mock glare as I tried to fix it. It was no use. I gave him an evil smirk and pounced on top of him.

"Oof! Daniel! Get off."

I sat on his chest looking triumphant, "no." I said with a smirk.

"Daniel- Can't breathe." He gasped; I gave in and got off the man's chest. He mock glared at me as I offered my hand to help him up.

"That- was not fun…" He said breathing hard. I felt bad that my play caused Vlad pain.

"Sorry…" I said softly, glancing at the hardwood floor.

"It's quite alright Daniel." He glanced at his watch. "You'd better be off to bed if I'm to drop you and Miss Manson off at the library tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and hurried back upstairs. "Good nacht!" I called down before I entered my room. I flopped down on the dark colored sheets. I stared up at the ceiling, and sighed. I thought about Sam's grandmother, Ida and the visions I had once I learned her name.

_Why do I keep having those visions? They're so real, yet they're like a dream forgotten. Are they from my past? Are these visions of my past… the past I can't remember?_

The following morning, Vlad dropped Sam and I off at the library on his way to work. We had this Monday off from school so Sam and I were going to the library to study for a history project and work on an English assignment.

I found Amity Park Library a peaceful place, with the scent of well loved books and cedar shelves. It was a comforting scent to me.

"Come on Danny!" Sam said dragging me out of my daydream like state. She pulled me over to a desk and got out her laptop. She sent me to find the books we needed for our history project on World War II propaganda. We had to find five examples of pro-American Propaganda. Sam said she found a few on the internet but she wanted to check their authenticity.

"Okay, the books we'll need are in that section," She pointed towards the nonfiction section, "I'll be right here, 'kay?" I nodded and set off to find the books while Sam fought with the Library's Wi-Fi. It wasn't too hard; most of the books were in the same general location. I picked out some interesting books and placed them in a pile on the floor. This was easy…

'_Remember?'_

"Who's there?" I called out to no one. I noticed the air getting thinning and the temperature plummeted.

'_Do you remember Gei-'_

"Who-Who are you? Show yourself!" I saw my breath as I panted. Terror purer than I had ever consciously known, engulfed me.

'_You are GEIST… '_

"Geist?" I questioned this voice. Why does that name sound familiar? I felt my hands become warm with sweat.

'_What are you GEIST? What are you?'_

"What do you mean-" I gasped as I glanced down my hands. They were glowing bright green and emitting a warm, flowing energy. "What-"

'_You are GEIST…. You are GEIST….'_

I cried out in fear as my hands glowed brighter. The voice faded away and my surroundings returned to normal. I fell to my knees, gasping staring at my hands. _What's happening to me?_

Sam came around the shelves; she apparently heard my scream. "Danny! What happened?" She knelt beside me.

I still stared at my hands… "I-I D-don't know…" I stuttered, millions of questions raced through my mind. What was that energy? What was that voice?

What is GEIST?


	9. Set in Stone

Posted on: May 23,2008

Fc: Da'ww Don't cha all feel Special? Two in two days! Power to the Persistant!  
Kylan: But you're not...  
Fc: Aww... Shut up Ky.  
Kylan: No!  
Fc: Good, you're learning...

GEIST  
Set in Stone

I did some web searches in the days following at school. I knew I had heard the name "GEIST" before but I didn't know where. I also searched for any explanation to my hands glowing bright green. I Found with some concentration, I could reform that green m sty energy.

I eventually decided my search on the net was futile… There wasn't anything I could find that was useful. I did what I felt was the next best thing. I went to Vlad.

"Vlad?" I stood in the doorway of his study. I shuffled my feet, as I awaited my guardian's response.

"What is it Daniel? Is something the matter?" He looked up from his book, and laid it aside on the desk.

I nodded slowly, "Something- happened at the library the other day…" I paused and looked up in a searching manner.

"You weren't hurt were you?" Vlad's voice was filled with concern.

"N-no. I just… look." I closed my eyes and focused on my hands. I heard Vlad gasp and I opened my eyes. My hands were covered in that same energy.

"Daniel-" Vlad sounded scared now, "Your eyes."

I turned to face the mirror in the hall behind me. I gasped in horror. They were bright green and Glowing. "Vlad- What's happening to me?" I asked, fear laced in my voice.

Vlad wrapped his arms around my shivering form. "It'll be okay Daniel, It'll be okay."

I buried my face into his chest. I was scared, something was clearly wrong with me. Would I be alright in the end?

Vlad made me swear not to tell anyone under any circumstances. He said that other people may not be as understanding…

This power… this Energy! It was foreign yet familiar. I didn't know what to do.

The next day was Saturday. Sam was supposed to come over so we could actually work on our history assignment. I was sitting in my room, when she arrived. I had been afraid to try to summon up that energy again… It felt strange and painful at first… but it felt right. Something about this energy felt natural, yet unnatural at the same time.

She tried so hard to strike up a conversation, failing each time with my persistent stubbornness.

"Come on Danny."

"No."

"Please talk to me?"

"Please let it go…"

She swore under her breath, "Dan-ny."

"No."

"I give up."

"Good."

She groaned. "Maybe you hallucinated at the library…"

"I didn't, now let it go."

"Well it's possible!"

"Yeah sure." I replied in a bored monotone. She had been at it for hours.

"You're impossible."

"Yup."

She rolled her eyes at me and returned to typing on her computer.

"I wonder what Geist means…" She mumbled to herself.

It was my turn to sigh, "You said it means ghost."

She shot me an annoyed glare. "I know…" she growled.

I shrank away and rolled onto my back. "Sorry… it's just-"

"Vlad? I'll bet he's really overprotective of you," Sam said quietly, "He lost his wife a while back… I met her once. It was so long ago it seems."

I rolled over to face her and sat up. "Really? He never said anything to me…" I trailed off feeling a bit like someone had left me in the dark.

"I probably shouldn't have told you Danny- I felt you ought to know." She closed her laptop and looked away from me to the window. It had gotten quite dark out real quick. I guess it comes with the territory.

An awkward silence lingered between us. Finally Sam glanced at her watch and realized how late it had gotten.

"Wow, it got late fast huh? I'd better get going Danny. " She stood up and collected her things.

"Uh yeah…" I mumbled as I stood and stretched. Sitting on the floor had been Sam's idea. I walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder.

I sighed heavily and shut the door once she was out of sight. I meandered back into the living room and turned on the TV. I hadn't figured out how to change the channel yet so I was stuck with whatever Vlad had on last. This happened to be the History Channel. A program entitled The Unsolved Mysteries of World War II. Sounded interesting enough, I mean who doesn't like a good mystery?

About forty-five minutes later Vlad came home from running errands, laden with groceries. He left sometime before Sam did.

"Hey Daniel. What are you watching?"

I looked up at him with a bored expression. "History Channel" I replied simply

"_Our last unsolved mystery is that of the Nazi super soldier. Scientists created a genetically altered human-being. There is proof that they succeeded; He had super human strength, comprehension, and agility. He was also rumored to be submissive without question. The scientists called their experiment __**Genetisch erhörter idealer Soldat test,**__ (Genetically Enhanced Ideal Soldier Test) or GEIST for short_."

I felt my jaw drop and hang open. I could only stare at the TV screen. I eventually turned and gazed at Vlad who wore a similar expression to mine.

"I think we need to do more research on this GEIST project…" Vlad said slowly.

I nodded. "GEIST… " I whispered. Nothing made sense anymore.


	10. In the Dark

Posted on: June 15, 2008

FC: It's been a while yes? I made it extra long to apologize. I blame Finals, because this was mostly written for weeks…  
Kylan: stop making excuses and let them read!  
FC: Right…

Side note: GEIST rhymes with Heist (as in bank heist)

* * *

GEIST  
In the Dark

Over the next few weeks, Vlad and I searched deeply into the Nazi GEIST Project. There was limited information on the web... due to the fact it was kept tightly under wraps.

Vlad concluded that GEIST had nothing to do with me, yet I was reluctant to let the subject go. There were just too many things that linked me to it. Maybe I was a descent of the original super soldier… which may explain why no one claimed me back in Europe. It could potentially explain that bizarre glowing.

"Vlad? Who was GEIST?" I asked casually one night in mid-November. I hadn't brought GEIST up in a week or so… I thought maybe I could coax more information out of him.

He sighed, "Daniel, I thought we weren't going to pursue this anymore." He sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" I persisted.

"There are too many things at stake Daniel. More than you understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't-" Vlad muttered to himself; I almost didn't hear him.

"Don't what? Want to lose me? Like you lost your wife?" I snapped. I felt my eyes flash from my soft blue to that horrid, unnatural green.

"How did you-" Vlad stuttered clearly not sure what to say.

"Does it matter? You're afraid that I might figure out who I am and you'll lose me too!" I felt hot salty tears form at the corners on my eyes.

"Daniel, calm down and listen-" Vlad tried to coax me out of my ever swelling rage.

"NO Vlad, You listen! You know deep down, no matter how much you wish it weren't true, that I don't belong here. Something's trying to tell me where I belong and maybe what I am…" I looked at my hands, "I'm not normal Vlad! I'm not like other people… and you know it."

Vlad stared at me. I couldn't take his hard gaze, so I fled. I tore up the stairs and into my room. I slammed and bolted the door. I slumped against it in a heap, tears flowing down my face. I looked up across my room briefly, into the mirror that hung across on the opposite wall. My eyes were still vivid green and glowing brightly.

I glared at my reflection. "Who am I?" I whispered.

'_You are GEIST…' _

I jumped as a voice whispered; it was the same one from the library.

I wiped the tear stains from my face. "I am Geist?" I repeated uncertainly.

'_Remember GEIST…'_

I shivered as the temperature dropped. "R-Remember what?" My teeth chattered as I spoke.

'_Who you are…'_

"I-I c-can't-" I stammered. I shivered more now. I could see my breath as I trembled.

_REMEMBER!_

The voice grew louder and became more commanding. I pressed myself against the door as dark energy swirled around in the middle of my room. I whimpered as the energy started to form into a tall, stark figure. Thankfully, Vlad chose this moment to force the door open. He wrapped his arms tightly around me in a protective manner. The dark energy dissipated once Vlad entered. The room began to return to the normal temperature.

I shivered violently and buried my head into Vlad's protective embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sobbed repeatedly into his chest. I had never felt so weak, defenseless, scared, take your pick. Vlad held me for awhile as I tried to calm down.

"Daniel it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay." Vlad spoke soothingly, which allowed me to calm down.

"Perhaps… It's best… We find out more about your visions…."

* * *

I had a terrible memory. It was a given fact. My 'visions' as Vlad called them, were getting progressively darker. I was becoming more and more fearful of their hidden meaning. I knew that there was one. The answer to why my hands and eyes glowed that brilliant green. The reason why my past is so muddled. It's who I am versus who I want to be. It's all very confusing.

Sam had finally dropped looking into GEIST more. I never told her what I found out that one Saturday. If I had I'd never hear the end of her constant findings and frustrations. On the other hand I think our friendship has grown very strained and distant. We didn't talk as much as we had before, and she seemed to dislike my company.

We kept to ourselves during the school hours. There was a gap, widening between us every moment. I thought we might have just needed space, but something was telling me to confront the issue head on. And that's what I did.

"Sam!" I called after her on a chilly Friday after school. She was about to board the bus.

"What?" She sounded tired.

"I… I just wanted to make sure things are okay between us. It's been…uh…"

"Difficult?" she supplied, "Yeah. I'm sorry for being so distant… it's just, I'm worried about it, you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, 'it's' confusing and I haven't gotten many answers but once I do know… You'll be the second to know, after Vlad 'cause he's nosey." I said with a grin.

Sam smiled and boarded the bus. I sighed with relief as I headed towards the pickup/drop off area. Vlad was already there waiting.

"Daniel! We're going to Rutherford, Pennsylvania for the weekend!" Vlad said happily as he pulled up to the school. He handed me my travel bag which was already packed.

"Why?" I asked as I got into the small, silver-black, car.

Vlad pulled the car away from school, "We're going to visit an older friend of mine. She's a World War Two historian…Well ex-Historian, but it's nothing short of some answers!"

I grimaced; Vlad was _overly_ eccentric and enthusiastic about this trip. "Why so suddenly?" I asked trying to cover my pause.

Vlad missed my falter, "Because she's available this weekend! You had better be on your best behavior young man."

I nodded, "You know I will!"

The trip was nothing short of long and boring. Apparently Rutherford was just inside Pennsylvania, near Pittsburgh I believe.

It was around 8:30 when we arrived and it was getting dark already. It was November after all. Vlad pulled up to this beautiful old farm house. The siding was white and there was a small shed in the back. A neat little vegetable garden lay beside the shed.

We walked up the old wooden steps on to the porch. Vlad rang the doorbell. An elderly woman answered the door, she smiled at Vlad and they embraced briefly.

"It's so good to see you Vladimir!" She exclaimed. She had a nice authentic German accent. I liked her already.

"Please, it's Vlad," He tried to correct her, "And this is Daniel!"

I smiled. "Hello," I said politely.

"Daniel, this is Jasmine Stokes." Vlad said introducing me.

"Oh Vladimir, it's Fenton since I kept my maiden name." She scolded him lightly.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Fenton," I said with a smile.

FC: WHO saw that coming? Come on? Who did?  
Kylan: You talk too much  
Fc: I know I do...


	11. The Boy in the Picture

Posted on: June 22, 2008

Fc: -rereads number of words- Damn, this one is long...  
Kylan: Yeah...  
Fc: Wow...  
Kylan: Start the fic.

Chapter 11  
The Boy in the Picture

* * *

It was a nice place out in Rutherford. I found Ms. Fenton's place very interesting. She had a lot of old books and papers from various times in history. She had a model of a Japanese kamikaze plane, and a collection of Native American Arrowheads, very cool. She had a lot of old family portraits of her husband's family.

What puzzled me though, in her extensive collection of artifacts, there seemed to be little on World War II.

Ms. Fenton was chatting with Vlad in the kitchen. I loved to be with Vlad but I tired of adults and their chatting. I stole off to Ms. Fenton's study.

It wasn't very big, yet very cluttered. I poked around the book shelves pulling things covered with dust down to examine. I was about to pick up an old newspaper when a large book caught my eye. It had a deep forest green cover. The faded gold letters on the cover read, "Meine Famile." My Family.

I'm nosey. I can't help it. I opened the book and paged through old pictures of a young woman and a young man. As they grew older as the pages were turned, a young girl joined them. Later a young boy joined them as well. I watched as each page turned, they grew older. I finally stopped on a picture taken in 1938. It was old and faded, but the people were still visible.

The girl and the boy were lighting candles in a window. The mother was watching them with cautious eyes. I guess he father had been taking the picture. I figured the girl was Ms. Fenton, and the boy was her brother.

I flipped the page. The next one was dated September 1939. The boy and girl looked to be heading to school. I turned the page again. The next few were spaced distantly, due to the constant war-fare.

It was an odd picture. It was the mother and Ms. Fenton. The boy was gone. I looked at the date. The month had faded out but the year was barely legible, 1941. I scanned the picture looking for the boy, desperate to find him. I turned the page again. I didn't bother with the date. The family was in front of this house. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

I turned page after page after page. Where had he gone? I turned back to the school picture and read the caption. _Erster Tag der Schule: Daniel und Jasmine. First day of School; Daniel and Jasmine. _My heart skipped a beat. Daniel? Ms. Fenton's brother was named Daniel? I examined the picture closer.

"You sure took your time."

I jumped, dropping the album in the process. I whirled around to face Ms. Fenton. She wasn't mad, rather at peace, smiling calmly at me.

"I knew you would come, I just never knew when…" She mused aloud.

I stared at her, "What do you mean?"

She just stood there smiling. She bent over and picked up the old album. Ms. Fenton reopened the page I had been looking at. "I see, you don't remember…" A sad smile had appeared on her face.

Remember? What was I forgetting that was so damn important?

"Danny…I missed you. I've been waiting 60 odd years."

I could only stare at Ms. Fenton.

"Danny. You haven't changed much. Although you are certainly taller than I remember…"

"What are you talking about!?" I finally burst out. I was very confused.

She sighed "I know this will sound strange, but the Danny in this picture and the one in front of me… are the same."

I shook my head, "It can't be…. This picture… it's from 60 years ago! I'm only sixteen! It's just not possible!!"

The elderly woman just smiled and closed the album. "You'll remember one day. I just hope it's not too late for me to be there when you do."

I slipped past her and into the hallway. I initially thought she was nuts. Something in my heart was telling me she was right.

I found my way into the guest room where I would be staying. It was to be a long night; One of the longest in my life thus far.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the scent of warm biscuits baking. I dressed quickly and hurried downstairs. Vlad and Ms. Fenton were sitting around the kitchen table, talking.

"Good Morning Daniel!" Vlad greeted cheerily. I smiled back and returned his greeting.

"Sit down Danny." Ms. Fenton invited me to sit, "Have a biscuit." She offered me a tray of freshly baked biscuits. I took one politely and sat down. Ms. Fenton got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve the hot water she have put on for tea.

"So Vladimir, you're interested in the mysterious GEIST Project right? Why the sudden interest?" Ms. Fenton asked sweetly ask she poured tea into a cup.

Vlad grasped his cup tightly, clearly not expecting this question the come up. I took charge and spoke up. "It's for a school project!" I interjected. Vlad relaxed throwing me a grateful glance.

"A project? Is that so? This is a hard topic young man." Ms. Fenton said with a mock scolding tone.

"My teacher said the same thing, but I insisted. It sounds very interesting." I replied flawlessly. Lying just became a new skill.

"Very well. Go fetch my Laptop from the study when you're finished with your tea."

I nodded and drank what was left and hurried out of the room. I raced up the stairs into the study and unburied Ms. Fenton's laptop as carefully as possible. I stopped about halfway to the doorway.

They were talking. "I honestly do believe he is my long lost brother… It would explain those strange occurrences he's had and his strong ties to GEIST."

I pressed my back against the wall, listening to the conversation.

"Jasmine, I can understand what you are saying but it's just not possible!"

There was a pause. I held my breath waiting for the conversation to continue.

"You aren't going to like what I have to say. Daniel…he is GEIST. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him. He has these amazing powers…Yet he is very dangerous, although he doesn't know it. You have to understand this Vladimir. He's going to ask many questions, need help, and guidance. You need to be able to help him."

There was another long pause. I heard Vlad sigh heavily. "does- Does Daniel know what he is?" Vlad voice was wavering.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Daniel, you can come back in now." Ms. Fenton's voice floated over me. I froze. _How on earth did she know I was here?_

I walked through the doorway, my cheeks burned from being caught. Vlad was staring not at me, rather Ms. Fenton.

"How did you…?" Vlad started slowly.

Ms. Fenton smiled, "He's a curious teenage boy. He also took too long in retrieving my Laptop."

I sat beside Vlad and watched Ms. Fenton carefully. She started up her computer and began to sift through her files. I was unsure about this woman still and I didn't think she was playing with a full deck.

"Here we go. Most anything you ever wanted to know about GEIST." Ms. Fenton turned the computer around and showed us what she pulled up. It was entries about the growth of the GEIST project.

_**GEIST DEVOLPMENTAL STAGE**_

_**We have finally found the perfect subject. He was able to withstand the tests and still be in decent health. We have branded him with the Nazi Crest. We are about to put him through the final test: The Genetically Enhanced Ideal Soldier Test. If he should survive, He will be the Nazi's greatest success!**_

_**He survived, Exceeding Expectations actually. He's so much stronger than we realized. Wait something is wrong. He's glowing strangely. He's screaming. It's shattering the windows, we have to evacuate-**_

_I stopped reading. I could see a dark lab around me rather than the old kitchen. I was in a cell with metal bars across a large glass window. People were shuffling about; observing me, or writing things down. Fear and hatred of these people engulfed me. I couldn't think straight. One clear thought enter my head. Escape._

_I felt that strange green energy build up in my hands. My eyes changed color. In fact, my whole facial makeup change, but I didn't care. I unleashed the massive energy and obliterated the cell door. I made a break for it._

_I ran hard, attacking anyone who got it my way. "Geist! Halt!" I froze mid-run; I could move my body at all. It was the director of the project. He sauntered over to me, and traced my face with his index finger. _

_"Mein Geist, did you think you could escape like that? So easily? Back to your cell." He ordered._

_I shook my head. "No." I whispered quietly_

_The Director whirled around and grabbed me by the neck. He lifted me up into the air, as I gasped to breathe. "What was das, mein Geist?" He sounded furious._

_I lowered my head, Smirking as devious thoughts clouded my mind. I looked at him for a fleeting moment. I began to scream. Huge vibrations of power emitted from my cries. I let it all out, destroying the facility with this ghostly wail. _

_I collapsed once the place was destroyed, from fatigue. I could hardly move, I blacked out._

I jerked upright back in the real world. Vlad was staring at me. Ms. Fenton looked somewhat shocked but managed to smirk. I blinked my eyes trying to bring the room into focus. Vlad knelt beside me.

"Daniel! Are you alright?" Vlad fretted as I tried so very hard to make to room stop spinning.

I shook my head. "I'm okay physically." I muttered.

Vlad glanced at Ms. Fenton. "I wouldn't be too sure there…" She said slowly.

Now I panicked, "What's going on? What happened to me?"

"Daniel please, calm down…" Vlad said softly. I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated, my voice wavering.

Ms. Fenton sighed and brought up a picture on her computer. "Danny, this is the only known image of GEIST." The picture was of a boy firing energy from his hands in midair. His hair was light colored and his outfit was dark. The exact colors were hard to ascertain from the old photo.

"What are you getting at?" Vlad sighed sadly and helped me stand and walk to the hallway. He pointed to a mirror down the hallway a bit. I hesitate but walked towards it. I braced myself for what I would see.

I turned and got the shock of my life. My whole body was glowing. My black hair was now Snowy white. My once light blue eyes were now fluorescent green. My clothing had changed as well, I was no longer wearing a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. I was wearing a skin tight black suit with a white belt and collar. I had white boots and gloves on as well.

I gasped, the boy in the picture…Was me.


	12. Normalcy?

Posted on: July 24, 2008

Fc: I'm sure you all noticed, but until I get things sorted out, GEIST and Angel have been moved to the back burners for the moment. I swear to update them again before the summer is over, I also want to tackle some of my plot bunnies and nudge Shiny back onto her front burners at full blast.

Did anyone catch my Avatar allusion in the last chapter? No? Look at the chapter title again…

GEIST  
Normalcy?

* * *

I screamed. I backed away from the mirror, gaping. I staggered and collapsed to the floor in a heap. Thousands of thoughts raced through my head.

"Daniel?" Vlad approached me hesitantly.

I backed away from him, until I was against the wall. "No. Please, get away! Just- Stay away." I choked out. I realized I was crying, as warm tears slid down my face. I shuddered, and wrapped my arms tightly around my knees in a protective way.

Vlad tried to put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away, and pulled my knees closer to my body. Vlad pulled me closer to him until I was burying my face in his shoulder. Vlad stroked my hair as he whispered to me softly.

My sobs quieted and there was a bright flash of light. I heard Ms. Fenton gasp. Vlad pulled me away from his shoulder.

"Danny, you're- back to your original self." Ms. Fenton said quietly as she sat down beside us. She put her arm around my shoulder.

We sat the in silence for a while until my sobs subsided.

"Danny, this will be a long ordeal. Vlad and I will help you in the best way possible. You just have to keep your emotions in check. Something happened that made you transform into GEIST mode. I'm sure whatever it was, triggered a defense mechanism in your mind and caused you to change."

I nodded as Ms. Fenton went on. "Yeah…it was…a memory. A horrible memory." I mumbled, "I've been having strange flashbacks as well…" _And the voice… _I added mentally.

"Daniel, why didn't you tell me?" Vlad asked fearfully.

I rubbed my arm nervously and stared at the floor. "I thought you would think I was losing it… or I didn't feel comfortable in America…" I said choosing my words carefully.

Something seemed to click in Vlad's mind, "You've been having them for that long!? Daniel… You need to understand-"

"Vlad, please. Allow me." Ms. Fenton cut in. "Danny. You need to understand this. It is very important that you tell either Vlad or myself about your flashbacks. They might be dangerous or scare you in to defending yourself when there's no threat at all. That's another thing; if you have a problem at school you must inform someone. You MUST. It's vital that your emotions don't set you off either."

I nodded slowly. This was a bigger problem than I had anticipated. I mean the very most I expected to learn was I was somehow related to the original GEIST. I never would've guessed that I was the original, that I had a sister, or that I was well over 70 years old. I think my brain just shut down and I passed out or something. I don't remember anything past that.

I remember waking up a while later in the car. We were almost back to Amity Park. I just remained silent and feigned sleeping as Vlad pulled the car into the driveway. He parked and got out. The front door slammed shut and the passenger door opened shortly after it had.

"Daniel… Time to get up. We're home."

I groaned softly and got out of the car. "What happened to me?" I asked quietly as I rubbed my face tiredly.

Vlad shrugged. "You passed out. Ms. Fenton thinks it was from the shock."

I just followed him into the house. It was late and Saturday. I was going to call Sam first thing in the morning. I had to talk to her, but I had to let her sleep or face her wraith in the following days.

Everything in my life was suddenly making sense. The flashbacks, the weird powers, and how I knew Sam's Grandmother… I sighed. I was never going to be able to tell her, at least not most of my new self discoveries. This was going to be a long phone conversation.

LINE

"So how was Rutherford? I hear it's a nice little town."

I was cringing. How can she be this active in the morning? It defies her character. "It was nice. It's a little town. Smaller than Amity for sure."

"So why the sudden visit?" She was curious, like me. It was bad for both of us. Curiosity killed the catfish or some other proverb like that.

"It was convenient for Vlad…" I said slowly… she dropped it getting the hint.

The rest of the day was relatively slow and boring. I was hit in the head with a volley ball four times. By the time English rolled around. I didn't care anymore.

"Today Class, we will be starting Night of the Angels," Cue collective class groan, "Angels and Demons people! Grow a backbone! As I was saying, Night of the Angels…"

I slumped in my desk. I had begun to doodle on the open page of his notebook. It was a doodle of the front of the room. A tall figure in the center was Mr. Lancer, and the sketchy circles were the back of fellow students' heads.

"... Now I want you all to read the preface quietly." I sighed quietly and opened the book that Mr. Lancer had passed out. I studied the cover. It was nice-looking with a green and black cover with white swirls. It looked interesting enough…

This book was based on various first person accounts of the horrors of the Holocaust-

The bell rang as I began to read. It was frustrating really, it sounded good. I shut my book and gathered my belongings.

Sam caught up to me in the hallway. "Hey Danny! This book we're reading for English sounds interesting right?"

I nodded quietly and we continued down the hall. "I hope it's not like Of Mice and Men. That was very boring."

Sam grinned, "Heck yeah to that." I smiled back at her. I was glad our relationship was mended, but would the mend last if she found out what I am? How would Sam react if she found out I was GEIST?


	13. How Far I've Come

Posted on: September 21st, 2008

Fc: Uh hey all? -dives behind a shield- I'll bet you all thought I died huh? I never would've thought that I would get this done... at all... But this is the most pivotal chapter. It had to be done... So I'd like to thank you all who waited for this one, I think I'm back. For the final work.

(If anyone knows the song featured, you gets cookies. I don't own the song by the way, too.)

GEIST  
How far I've Come

* * *

English class… I thought I'd be safe there. I thought I wouldn't have to worrying about my true past in school. I never expected to be impacted by the book we were reading. I was overwhelmed with sad, disturbing images so horrifying, so painful. I couldn't bare it.

I stood from my seat and ran for the door. Mr. Lancer put his copy of "Night of the Angels" down and pursued me. He expected to see me running down the hall. Mr. Lancer had been preparing to yell, and give chase if needed. But instead he saw me sitting against the wall, my knees bent in close to my chest. Soft sobs escaped me and I was shaking.

"Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked quietly.

I didn't look up, only mumbling to myself "I…I…Killed them… Monster…" I whispered, my words becoming strained and choked. I recalled the bodies piled up as though they were merely garbage. I thought of the sands, stained red with the blood of the Ally troops.

Mr. Lancer looked puzzled but knelt beside me. "Danny?" He asked again, placing a hand on my quivering shoulder.

I looked up at my teacher, tears stained my cheeks. "Yes- Sir?" I hiccupped a bit.

Mr. Lancer sighed, "Are you alright? Did something in the book upset you?"

I shook my head, looking at the tiled floor. I sniffled a bit and looked back up at my teacher questioningly.

"Do you want to go see the school counselor?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Again I shook my head.

"Are you sure nothing we read bothered you?"

I merely shrugged. I buried my face into my arms again.

Mr. Lancer heaved a sigh, "Danny. Class is almost over. Stand up and wait until your classmates leave, Then I would like to speak with you." his words were deeply concerned.

I patiently waited outside the classroom until the bell rang. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Class ended and my classmates left, giving me odd looks as the passed. Sam was the last to leave, casting me a look that said "Good luck."

I walked back in and stood by Mr. Lancer's desk. He sat down, and folded his hands on the desk. "Daniel, I need to know if something upset you in the book. I need to make sure I'm not exposing you, my pupil, to something you can't handle."

I remained quiet, looking at the tiled floor. I looked up at him, my blue eyes conveying my confusion and mixed up emotions.

"I see, I'll call Mr. Master's this evening and we'll all have a chat about this okay? Until then, don't read any further."

I nodded and went to retrieve my bag. I clutched it to my chest as I darted out of the classroom. I made my way, ignoring the faces and odd stares, to the bus. I climbed on and immediately took an empty seat near the front. Sam was sitting with one of her friends; she gave a small wave. I said nothing, but waved back briefly.

The trip was longer than before. I was dreading my stop, the stop Sam and I shared. I was dreading her asking about me. She worried too much about me as is. As we approached our stop, I felt her soft violet eyes burning into the back of my head.

The bus pulled along the curb, stopped, and opened the folding door. I jumped up and hurried off the bus. Sam was on my tail, then by my side in an instant.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

I frowned, "No." I hoped that my terseness would deter her. Man, was I ever wrong about that. She persisted to the point of driving me over the edge.

"Sam, don't. Let it alone." I said warily, walking on, trying to get her to drop it.

"Come on Danny! Tell me what's bothering you." Sam persisted grabbing my hand.

I tensed and shook her off, "No Sam. You wouldn't understand." I said plainly, trying to get away.

Sam ran in front of me, and stood in my path. "Danny please, I want to help! I know you're hurting. I just want to help you…"

"And I really don't want to tell you. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through" I tried to pass her.

Sam stood fast, "Danny…" She sounded hurt.

I looked at her; I could feel myself caving in, then at the ground. I heaved a great sigh of defeat. "Fine, just not here though." I said giving in.

I led the way back to my home where I lived with Vlad. I moved quickly, and Sam struggled to keep up with me. Once inside I dropped my bag beside the door and gestured Sam to do the same. We made our way up the stairs and into my room.

I closed the door, and drew a deep breath. "I'm German." I said.

Sam looked clearly confused, "So? I knew that." She said not understanding.

"I am, well was, a Nazi soldier during the Second World War." I said, not looking her in the eyes.

Sam looked skeptical, "Danny. That can't be possible… If this is a joke…" she started only to be cut off by me. This was serious and she was laughing at me.

"It's no joke! Sam it's true." I said desperately "Look." I said pulling the collar of my shirt down my back revealing a black Swastika on my left shoulder. Every test subject like me had been marked with one. I discovered it when I was out in Rutherford.

Sam's expression became angered, "So, you're a Neo-Nazi!? I thought you were my friend!" She stood from her place on the floor. This was not going like I planned.

I fought back tears as I retaliated, my voice rising, "It's not like THAT! I knew you wouldn't understand!" I shouted standing as well.

"Oh _I_ understand! You're just as weird as everyone says!" Sam yelled back, she turned to leave.

I was hurt by her brutal words, tears formed in my eyes, "Sam… Please… Hear me out… I had no choice…" I pleaded, I fell to my knees. My crystal eyes threatened to let the tears fall.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye; I looked like a broken, unwanted toy that had out lived its use. "I'm listening" she said softly. I looked up at her, and gathered myself.

"I was born in the year 1930, almost eighty years ago. I lived in Berlin, Germany, with my mother, father and sister. When I was eleven, the Nazis took me away. They were taking boys to experiment on to make the prefect soldier. And they succeeded; I was their only success." I paused, Sam listening to my every word.

"They ran horrible tests on me. Somehow in the process, I received amazing powers. Powers like a ghost. Powers I couldn't control, and still can't control. They saw my potential and trained me to be obedient. When I was fourteen, they had me kill innocent people. I was forced to kill people in the concentration camps. I killed my own best friend on their command"

I shivered at the memory, "I killed him… because they told me to. I had no control." Tears flowed freely down my face.

"I fought back, I would lash out and they soon lost their control over me. I helped people escape. One of those I helped was Ida Gilah, your grandmother." I started shaking again, my emotions on a rampage. Sam still clung to my every word.

"They tried to kill me; they knew I was a threat to them. So I fled. I went to assist the Ally troops, but they had heard of me. They knew I was dangerous. They tried to kill me as well. I finally gave up, not being able to find my place in the world. I used my powers to freeze myself in a prison of ice. Vlad found me all these years later, and took me in." I stopped, finally looking over at Sam.

She just stared in disbelief, "Danny…" she shook her head and left.

I watched her go with a heavy heart, once again in my life, I was alone, misunderstood, and an outcast.

"_Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle?  
You can't find your missing piece  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me_"

I sighed heavily as the rain pattered on the glass. I had never felt this much pain, this much suffering. She knew about me now, I couldn't reverse the damage, or heal the wounds… The turned the radio up to drown my miserable thoughts.

_So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung, or do  
Something that's never been done, oh do  
Something that's never been done_"

I couldn't quite grasp what I did… How stupid I was. I never wanted her to know… I never wanted her to get hurt. I couldn't live without her guiding me… She's gone.

_So you don't know where you're going  
But you want to talk  
And you feel like you're going where you've been before  
You'll tell anyone who will listen but you feel ignored  
Nothing's really making any sense at all_"

* * *

If you don't read my DevArt Journal, then you haven't heard...  
This is my LAST Pure Danny Phantom Phiction. I will try my hardest to complete it and I think my life would be incomplete otherwise. I've missed this fic. I'll miss wrting here, but I feel like my time is up. I can't come up with something that hasn't been done.  
So I say Farewell, but I'm still here on FFn. Just in new places.

Fernclaw


	14. Ghost

Posted on: January 19th 2009

Fc: It's been so long and my apologies are not enough for the wait you all have endured. I'm still sorry, but as most of you know now, I've have writer's block to the maximum. Fortunately, Midterm season has returned and so has my Passion for writing! So without further waiting... I present GEIST!

Ghost

* * *

The door slammed down stairs, indicating Vlad was home. He called for me, but I just remained silent sitting on my bed. I heard him coming up the stairs when the phone rang. I was thanking the phone for a fleeting instant, before I realized it was probably Mr. Lancer calling to inform Vlad of my memory attack.

A few agonizing minutes passed before I heard Vlad on the steps again. I sighed and flopped back on the bed, closing my eyes trying to shut the world out.

"Daniel, Can I talk to you?"

I tilted my head to see Vlad standing in my doorway. His expression was one of confusion and concern. I was sick of that look.

"Hnn?" I mumbled, Not really making an actual word.

Vlad sighed heavily. He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to me. I looked up at him, my eyes boring empty holes into his.

"What?" I said with a huff, just not in the mood.

Vlad's eyes narrowed at me, "That was Mr. Lancer. He said that you freaked out in class while you were reading."

I just stared at him.

"Daniel, did you remember something?"

I rolled to my side, now facing the wall.

"Daniel, this is important. Am I going to need to pull you out of school? I really want you to be happy, but you refuse to let anyone in!"

I turned back to face him. "Fine! Pull me out! I don't Care! It's not like anyone will miss me!" I shouted tears pricking at my eyes.

Vlad glared at me, "Daniel, Calm down. You're being irrational."

"I'm Being irrational!? You have No idea Vlad. NO IDEA WHAT ME BEING IRRATIONAL IS!"

"Daniel! Do NOT use that TONE with ME!"

I felt my temper flare. The weird energy inside me began to grow, and form in my hands. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE DO YOU!? I'm Dangerous. I- I Could kill you right now. I could… I'm just a freak, a monster!" The tears that had been threatening to fall fell down my face.

Vlad reached out to me. I didn't want to be touched, and his hand slipped right through my body. I gasped looking at my body which had become transparent. Then it disappeared all together. "Daniel?" Vlad asked looking around, trying to find me.

I slide past him, more like through him and out the door. Then I ran.

I ran through the walls and outside into the wintery mix outside. I stopped for a moment, gazing at the house, before taking off into the woods behind it. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The cold air bit at my unprotected skin. Trees tore at the only clothes on my back.

Questions raced through my mind all the while. _Who am I?_ _What AM I?_

Soon I collapsed to the ground. I felt the snow and ice on the forest floor. Tears that stained my face grew bitter cold as the wind howled around me. I was as sure as dead out here. No one would care. I was just a monster that needed to be put to its death. I was nothing more than a killer. I couldn't change what I had done. So many innocent lives… taken by my hand.

I deserved to die. I knew I did. Fate however had a different idea as my survival instincts took over. I picked myself up and summoned up the energy inside me again. I felt my body change into its unnatural state. My hair matched the snow. My eyes glowed brightly in the wind and sleet. My clothes changed into that single piece black suit.

I had to go back… but I wasn't sure if I could face anyone. Vlad… Sam… I hurt them… How could I fix this awful mess I made? What if I couldn't fix this? Then where would I go?

I made up my mind and started to head back towards town… Or at least I thought that's where I was going. Before I knew it, I was lost. I was walking in circles. I couldn't find my way through all the sleet and snow. A creeping helpless feeling nipped at my mind.

Lost… I might never see Vlad or Sam or Ms. Fenton again… An empty feeling formed in my chest. I had to get back home. That phrase lingered in my mind… What was home? Was Amity Park truly my home? Home is where the people you care about are… Home… I was going back home.

* * *

I climbed up a tree, hoping to catch sight of some lights or something in the distance… but in all of this sleet and snow, I was lucky to see my own nose. I gripped the branch I held tighter, and pulled myself higher above the ground. I as neared the top of the tree I squinted through the snow into the distance. Gray. Pure gray with white flecks of snow flurries.

I growled in frustration. I tried to pull myself higher. My hand slipped. I tried to grasp the branch again, only to grasp at the cold air. My green eyes flashed with fear as I slipped from the tree, falling to the cold ground below. I felt the cold air swirl around me as I fell. Maybe I was meant to die… to never be found…

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground and die. I never felt the ground meet my body. I didn't feel the cold, hardened earth take my life. I opened my eyes and nearly shouted in shock. I was… Floating… in midair. I gasped, running a gloved hand through my white hair.

"How is this possible?" I whispered aloud. I froze, wanting to figure out how I was defying gravity itself.

_Geist means Ghost in German…_

Realization dawned on me. Geist… I am Geist… I am a ghost…

* * *

Fernclaw again. I'd like to say I'm Sorry, again. I'd also like to say that this is NOT my Last DP Fanfiction. I do have plans to continue Angel and to begin Tangible, an AU fic of angsty proportions. Also, GEIST has an ending now... which means... I'll be able to finish this gorgeous piece.

Thank you all who were patient (and the impatient too) and waited loyally for this update. More are on the way!

~Fernclaw


	15. Snow and Ice

FC: So Midterms are over -thanks the weekend- and Ifound time to finish writing out chapter 15, and part of chapter 16... well actually, it was supposed to be in this one, but I changed my mind... ^^ I'm allowed to do that!

Chapter 15  
Snow and Ice

* * *

I'd been wandering in that forest for hours. It had gotten so dark I figured it must be close to midnight. I began to think I would never find my way out of the woods. I took my time on my own to think about who I was now and who I had been.

I was Daniel Masters, teenager with strange, dark powers of a ghost. I was also Daniel James Fenton, the long lost through time brother to Jasmine Marie Fenton. I was also GEIST, a genetically enhanced super soldier created by Nazi scientists in the 1940s. I wasn't normal, I probably never could be at the rate I'm going with these discoveries.

I could summon up radiant green energy; I could turn invisible, become intangible, and defy the very laws of gravity. I turned and punched a tree in exasperation, regretting it almost immediately thereafter.

I was frustrated with everything in my life. I was lost, I didn't really know who I was… I wanted to scream. I instead began to walk on, losing hope in ever escaping my torment in the trees. Only when I finally started to lose hope, did I stumble into a large field on the outskirts of Amity Park.

Snow was still falling, layering the already deep snow with more of the freezing cold white crystals. I shivered, despite being in my ghost form. I began to push through the deep snow towards town. Snowflakes swirled around me as the lights from the street lamps came into focus. I hadn't realized I had come this whole way invisible though.

It didn't matter much now. I had finally reached town. I was finally back where I thought I belonged. I remained invisible as I slide past people on the frozen sidewalks. I made the mistake of bumping into a paranoid stranger, who clearly didn't like Amity Park at night. He began to grab in my general direction, almost as if he knew I was there. I fled down a side street and into a dark alleyway.

People tell you never to wander the streets alone, at night especially, pretty much anywhere. I never quite understood what people meant by that until I stumbled into the moonlit alley. Five men had cornered a girl against the wall. I saw a flash of silver as one of the men drew a knife from his jacket. The scent of stale alcohol lingered on the gang as they advanced on the girl.

She whimpered desperately searching for an escape. He eyes landed on the spot where I stood for a fleeting second. I saw her eyes in that instant. It was Sam… Anger flared in my chest.

"Come on now, just do what we want and you'll live to see tomorrow." The burliest of the men said, slurring his words as he spoke.

Sam glared at him. "Go to hell," She spat back. The man wasn't sure how to respond, but he didn't take her defiance kindly.

"Now, listen here missy, you're asking for trouble." The man with the knife said, his speech stained with the same slurring as the first man's.

I clenched my fists. "Let her go." I said firmly.

The men looked around, bewildered. I made myself visible to them, my hands burning with emerald energy. The men seemed spooked at first, but advanced on me now. Sam looked at me trying to figure out who it was coming to her rescue.

"Now ain't this cute? He wants to play hero. Has the whole costume to boot!" Another man called as his gang-mates laughed. I gritted my teeth.

"I Said, Leave. Her. Alone." I growled letting my anger flow into my hands. The green energy grew brighter, more flame like, scaring the men. The leader however, wouldn't back down.

"You just walk away, and you can live."

What happened next was a blur. I launched myself onto the man. I grasped him by the throat, choking him. "Let's see who lives!" I snarled.

'_Kill Him. Kill Him Geist.' _

I wanted to listen to that voice then.

"What the hell is he!?" one shouted in fear.

I turned onto one of the other men, "I am a Ghost. I am Geist!" I said darkly.

"Danny! NO!"

I looked up at her, my eyes blazing with rage. She looked terrified. I blinked, letting the fire in me die. I released the man. He scrambled away from me and took off with the rest of his gang. I began to piece together what just happened. I fell to my knees, and screamed to the sky. Tears of confusion, pain, anger, and sadness rolled down my face. I punched the ground in front of me, leaving a nice dent in the pavement. I collapsed and began to break down.

Sam approached me hesitantly. She laid her hand on my shoulder. "Please Sam… Just…stay away…" My body shook at her touch. She retracted her hand.

"Danny…"

I looked up at her, letting our eyes lock. I'd do anything to sparkle in her eyes again. I wanted her to know how much I cared about her. Before I knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm not leaving you Danny."

I shook my head. "You can't stay around me Sam. I'm dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"You won't hurt me Danny. I know you. You won't hurt me… You're too good to hurt others."

"You don't know that for sure…" I whispered

She sighed, "Yes I do. Thank you Danny."

* * *

The walk back home was a long, quiet one. I didn't want to return home. Sam was forcing me to go back to Vlad's. I was unenthusiastic to go back and face him. I was afraid of what he might do to me… I wasn't treated well when I disobeyed in the past….

Sam however, convinced me he wasn't angry.

"Why wouldn't he be furious?! I've been nothing but trouble for him!"

"He cares about you Danny…so do I. He's probably worried sick about you. He called me straight away as soon as you took off. He was upset, but in a concerned for your well being way. I've been out here looking for you for hours… Then those guys started following me. Luckily you found me before things got bad…"

I sighed. "If it wasn't for me…"

She stopped and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Danny, You listen to me and Listen good. You are possibly the best thing that's happened to Vlad in a very long time. All he ever wanted was a family Danny. You gave that to him. You're not a burden. You're not whatever horrible thing you think you are…"

I tried to protest, but she gripped my shoulders tighter, shutting me up.

"Danny, Vlad Cares about you. He loves you. He needs you, and so do I… You're the first real friend I've had in a long time. I don't want to lose you." Tears filled Sam's soft violet eyes.

I was shocked by this to say the least. I never knew how much people needed me… That people wanted me around. Why would anyone want something like me around? Didn't they realize how dangerous I could be? My thoughts wandered back to that alley way. How dangerous I am?

I said nothing but continued to walk beside her. We made our way up the snowy hill leading to our houses. We came to the divide in the road that became two driveways. I looked at her trying to gain my confidence.

"Sam?"

She looked at me questioningly. "Hm?"

"I- uh… Thank you."

She blinked. "For what?"

"…For being my friend too."

She smiled, and nodded. "Of course. Good night Danny."

Before I even realized what she had done, she was half way up her driveway. I stood in the snowy ground, trying to comprehend what she did… _She just… Kissed me…_

I felt my heartbeat skip a step. _She… really, truly likes me…_ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, only to have it clouded by thoughts of her. I nearly fainted in the snow after this revelation.

Then I remembered Vlad… I came to my senses and took off towards the house. My home. The place I Felt I truly did belong.

* * *

Kylan: -Gasps- She did some Romance!  
FC: What the heck have you been?  
Kylan: No where bt the deep and disturbing corners of your twisted mind  
Fc: Why thank you! and yes, Romance... sorta... I felt guilty... to much torture, not enough love equals BAD Fung Shui -also spelt badly- So yes, I'm treating Danny, so I can rip him to pieces next chapter.  
Kylan: You're awful  
Fc: You're good with compliments Ky!

Kylan: ...........-facepalm- Remember to review and scold the bad authoress


	16. Fight or Flight?

Posted on: February 2, 2009

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
**Fc: SORRY IT'S UNGODLY SHORT!!!!!  
This chapter is the last one before the end, BUT I have a Dilemma and I need your help.

There are two versions of the ending, One semi happy ending, and one not so happy one. Only I know the true meaning behind Flight or Fight, but I want your opinion. Which one?

Chapter 16  
Fight or Flight?

I stood in front of the door for a long time. I was nervous. Vlad wouldn't be mad… Sam said so. But why was I so scared?

I couldn't figure out why I had suddenly grown so afraid. What should I say? What should I do? I hated the completely clueless feeling. Not reassuring in the slightest.

I laid my hand on the handle, my fingers trembling. I turned the handle slowly, as though taking longer would prevent the inevitable. I heard the latch click and the door pushed open, showering me with the warmth of central heating. I hear anxious footsteps, running down the stairs.

"Samantha, is that you? Have you had any luck-" Vlad stopped once he reached the bottom step. He stared at me, I guess trying to decide if I was really there or not.

"Daniel?"

I nodded. Tears formed in Vlad's eyes. He rushed towards me and scooped me up in a firm embrace.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Gods, Daniel, if something happened to you…" He hugged me tighter.

I felt a strange mix of guilt and relief. Guilt… it is mainly from causing Vlad and Sam so many problems. Relief... Why was I relieved? I had a place I could call home. I had a family that cared about me. I had people who loved me… for the first time in a very long time, I was accepted.

I buried my head into Vlad's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't try a stunt like that again."

Vlad wasn't mad at me. Sam was right; I had to remember to thank her for the confidence boost.

* * *

Vlad retired to his room a short time after I came home. It was rather early in the morning still and the stars still shone on the snowy fields. I went up to my own room after awhile myself. I sat at my desk, staring up into the night sky, wondering what was out there.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard something move on the landing outside my door. I opened the door, to find out whether Vlad had gotten up or not. No one was out there. I stepped out onto the landing and heard another noise come from down the hall. I made my way down the hall.

I happened to glance in the mirror hanging on the wall. I nearly shouted in fright when I saw my reflection. A dark shadow was staring back at me with bright, glowing red eyes. I stared at the mirror in horror. I blinked, trying to make the horrible image looking back at me disappear.

'_So we meet at least Daniel…'_

"Who are you? W-what do you want?"

'_Haven't you figured it out yet? I am you.'_

I shook my head, "T-that's not possible…"

The figure laughed, '_You really don't remember do you?_'

I trembled with fear as the figure drawled on. '_Surely you remember me Mein Geist…_'

I froze in horror. That voice… "You! You're that Shadow!"

'_My, aren't we perceptive_. You _see Mein Geist, after you escaped; most of the lab was destroyed. Our creators were able to salvage enough DNA to recreate their experiment again. They chose one of the near dead soldiers to be their subject._'

I shook my head more, "No… It's not true. It's not true. You're not Real!"

'_Aren't I though? I Am you after all Mein Geist. It's all thanks to your Genetic code that I live on.'_

"But How?" I couldn't help but ask.

'_Does it matter? You were merely a tool in my creation. It's because of your weaknesses though, that I have been reduced to this mere shadow! I Am YOU. You are a natural killer… You will become me! You cannot escape your fate!'_

"No! I-I'm nothing like you! I-I'm not a killer!" I felt so weak against my own shadow. If that's even what it truly was.

'_You are just like me! A creation, never able to fit in! You are not human, nor are you a ghost! You're just a monster that missed its day to die!_'

"I-I'm not a Monster…" It- the voice, was right. I felt every doubt…Every fear, gnawing at my very being.

'_They fear you Geist. They hate you. They're all going to destroy you.'_

"No... No. No, No, NO!" I slide to the floor, clutching my head in agony.

_She'll never accept you for what you truly are…_

* * *

_**REMEMBER TO VOTE!!!!!**_

**_Write either 'Fight' or 'Flight' in a review r head to my user page and vote there. Votes shall be tallied by FEB 10th!!!!_**


	17. Guide You Home Fight

_Posted on: Feruary 10th, 2009_

_Fc: Here we go! The end!_

* * *

_Chapter 17  
Guide You Home (Fight)_

'_They fear you Geist. They hate you. They're all going to destroy you.'_

"No... No. No, No, NO!" I slide to the floor, clutching my head in agony.

_She'll never accept you for what you truly are…_

"She does… she does accept me…" I whispered, doubt lacing my voice.

'_Does she? Truly? After all you've done. Why would ANYONE want you? Why would ANYONE want to accept you?!_'

I was shaking as I sat against the wall opposite the mirror. This malevolent shadow… the past the tormented my very existence, stood over me. It preyed on my fears of what I am, what I could become.

'_Why deny the truth Mein Geist? You are destined to become me, you will destroy and kill once more, like you were created to do._'

"I Won't! I'll never hurt anyone!"

'_What about those men in the alley? Or Sam… you hurt her too, you toyed with her emotions._'

I was taken aback, then my anger flared at the memory of the alley. "Those men… they had it coming. They deserved it." I growled back.

'_Right Mein Geist. They did deserve it. That power; it felt good didn't it? To be unstoppable? _'

"St-Stop Twisting my words…."

'_How can I twist something you can't touch? Geist, you said those things yourself…'_

I slumped back to the floor in defeat. The flames in my hands dissipated. "No… I- I No... I don't know!" I clutched my head in pain again.

'_See how weak you are? You can't even figure out what is true or what is false. You were a failure from the start Geist. Now say goodbye to everything you ever had the chance to love._'

The shadow held up his hand so it was level with my head. Dark crimson red energy, like my bright green energy, formed and swirled menacingly in his palm. I pulled myself into a protective curled up position. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for him to kill me. The shadow laughed again.

'_Look at you! Why would anyone waste their time on something as worthless as you!? You won't even fight back, like the typical weakling you always were. It's a shame that so much money and research was wasted on such a spineless pathetic whelp like you. No one will care once you are out of the way. Then, I will rise to power again! _'

I cracked my eyes open to see whether he would kill me soon or continue to torture me."Just… Do it… kill me. I know I don't belong here, just kill me now!" I begged with the shadow, wanting to die more than anything.

'_You are more pathetic than I thought! Begging to die…such a pitiful sight. ' _

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let this nightmare control me. I wasn't about to let him take everything I cared about away from me. I clenched my fist, pulling myself back to my feet.

"You're wrong. People do love me. Vlad, Sam, my sister… They love me… they care about me… And _nothing, NOTHING _you say will change that!" My eyes were blazing with a renewed confidence.

I stood facing the shadow, my fists engulfed in emerald energy. I wanted to destroy this horrible monster, erase it from my life. I needed to be freed from the beast of the past I felt forever tethered to.

The shadow laughed, '_You think you can destroy me? I AM you GEIST! YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME!!!_'

I gritted my teeth, "I don't need you. You're evil, and I will _Never _be like you."

'_You sound so confident for one that was moments ago, begging to die_.' The Shadow said smugly.

I felt my hands light up more with that cool, familiar, flaming energy. I advanced on him, making him back away as I drew nearer. The shadow's smug smile had been wiped from his face. "You're the one who is going to die." I whispered dangerously, taking another step closer.

The shadow looked wild, frightened, like a cornered animal, '_Y-you, can't you can't do this…._'

I raised my hand in a similar fashion as the shadow had done. The emerald flames twisted and flowed around my hand. "I Can, and I WILL Destroy you. Then I'll finally be free." There was a great flash of bright green mixed with scarlet, then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital a week later, dazed confused and surrounded by a multitude of people. Once my eyes were open, Sam, Vlad, my sister Jasmine thrust themselves upon me. I discovered that they had snuck in a small Golden Retriever pup into my hospital room. Jasmine's neighbor's dog had puppies and I was allowed to keep one, as an early Christmas present.

As I look back, I don't think I'll ever understand how I managed to defeat myself, and live to tell about it on that horrendous night. I was so lost in my own darkness, I was falling so far, so fast, I thought I would die. I wanted to die. There have been times when I've wondered if maybe I should've died. That shadow couldn't kill me, because it needed me to survive. I know he's still out there, waiting for me, waiting to take revenge. Until then, I plan to enjoy my life to the fullest.

It's still strange going to school in this century. I've mostly adapted to regular public schooling and I fit in pretty well now. I occasionally remember flickers of my past that remind me, I'm not normal, and I really don't belong here, in this time. However, I have found my place in this new and changed world.

Vlad and I act like normal fathers and sons. He teaches me about life lessons, Praises my achievements, scolds my misdemeanors, and is kind, caring, and loving all the time. He seems to understand me more than ever before, and we've really bonded. I really don't remember my birth parents, only their faces from the Photos I see at Jasmine's house.

Jasmine and I, well we're far from normal siblings. She's about 80 and I'm barely 17, physically. I go to see her maybe twice a month, and on the major holidays. She's more like a grandmother or a great aunt than a sister. She spoils me when I'm in her care more often than not. She's also really hit it off with Sam's Grandmother when she came to visit us last Christmas.

Yeah, I still go and visit Sam's Grandmother. I love seeing her, it makes my heart feel right knowing I actually did good during such an awful time in history. She likes to tell stories about when she first came to live in the United States and how prosperous times were here. She got married to a young inventor, started a family, and lived an extraordinary life. Sam and I are even trying to teach her some English.

Sam… We're still very close, almost like boyfriend and girlfriend, without the label and the binding. We care very deeply about one another, but try not to show it in public. She and I are both relatively shy, especially around our classmates. More recently, we've earned the shared title of "Lovebirds" amongst the student body. It's amusing yet at the same time highly annoying.

Ever since that confrontation with the shadow, my appearance has changed. My black hair is permanently tipped with snowy white, no matter what I do with it. My eyes are still a soft, light blue, but when they catch the light a certain way, they still glow with that fluorescent green. My body temperature is also naturally lower than everyone else's, which might be a result of my powers. They're gone too, since I destroyed that creature in the mirror, my reflection.

I guess one could say I've really changed since I came into this world again. Now, I want to try to change it; for the better.

The END.

* * *

_Oh man, you do not have any idea how long I've wanted to see those last two words. _

_As in the past, I'd like to thank the people who helped to make this story be what it is today. _

_My Amazing US History Teacher, Mr. Kraynak, for making History something I love._

_I'd like to Thank Shiny, my go to girl for help and wisdom, not to mention she's one hell of a writer!_

_MoonLight and Mutantlover, for preoccupying my writer's blocked ties with their great stories._

_My MANY, MANY reviewers (for the last 16 chapters as of Feb 10th);_

_**Auroral Eclipse**__, Zebra Pixe__**, Hordak's Pupil**__, Whatever…,__**Shining Zephyr**__, __**Animehphantom, Dessieweird51, HikaruofDreams, MaxRideNut, Vinilli, Pearl84**__, ElusiveVisionary, .__**., **__Kira, Zallma, __**Chopee, Fentonfan, Miriam1, **__Jeanie, __**Mary Blondine, Golden feathers Edward, MssWriter, **__Zabz, __**Clueless Phantom, Ocean's Nocturne of COCA, Amethyst DragonRider, **__Crazy Joe, __**co426e, spiritmind675, Anthiena, xxbakiakki, Moonlight Umbreon, Secret Spy Guy, Garnet Sky, Shadowshapeshifterandhercat, **__Pterodactyl, __**Pixie dust of doom, Chrizzie1**_

_Thanks all of you for bearing with me for a FULL YEAR. That's right, Geist is officially one year old now. It ends where it began just over a year ago, (last year was a leap year I think). _

_Oh and History Channel, for stalking me by airing WWII shows EVERYTIME I turned the TV on. Thanks for the kick in the rear._

_Until we meet again,  
~Fernclaw_


End file.
